


Some Helpful Advice

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dating Advice, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: Captain Allen asks for some dating advice.





	Some Helpful Advice

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

“Diaz. Close the door behind you,” ordered Captain Allen. “Take a seat.”

 

“Sir, is this about the deviant from last night? I’ve already confirmed the report and a copy has been sent to CyberLife-”

 

“I didn’t call you in to talk about last night’s deviant. What I’m about to tell you is strictly confidential and cannot leave this office, do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes sir,” gulped Diaz.

 

“Your partner, (L/N)…she’s not seeing anyone right now is she?”

 

“Uh, sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

 

“Does she have a boyfriend Diaz, yes or no? You used to be partners for Christ’s sake, you out of all people should know,” grumbled Allen. Diaz’s eyes widened as his captain’s response.

 

“No, no she doesn’t have a boyfriend. She doesn’t really date…sir, I don’t think I’m the right person to be talking about this.”

 

“Yes, you are. You spend more time with her than anyone,” said Allen as he leaned back into his seat. “What does she like? You know, favorite food, favorite places to go…does she like sports?”

 

“Are you trying to ask (L/N) out on a date?” asked Diaz with a goofy grin. He quickly wiped it off his face when he saw his captain’s scowl.

 

“No…yes…I mean, I’m her boss. There’s nothing against having affiliations with your coworkers. As long as it doesn’t interfere with work protocol, everything is fine,” explained Allen.

 

“Okay, well um, dinner and a movie is a good start,” suggested Diaz.

 

“That’s boring, Diaz. We’re talking about a woman who looks in the face of danger everyday and laughs. I have to think of something more creative, more exciting.”

 

“To be honest Cap’, I think she has enough excitement here at work,” said Diaz. “I mean, sometimes when we hit the gym, she’ll be listening to some Zen type of music on her phone. Maybe take her to a museum, something historical. She was talking about this documentary on TV about ancient Egyptians last week.”

 

“I’m trying to have fun on this date too, Diaz. Museums are a snore-fest,” said Allen. He rubbed his eyes as he leaned forward onto his desk. “Thanks for your help, I guess. You’re dismissed.”

 

Diaz nodded as he got up from his seat, but gave the captain one last look before he left the office.

 

“She likes authenticity, Captain. I remember one time she was talking about how she went out on a date with this guy who kept bragging about all the things he did, a real show-offy prick. Try to pick something that’s more true to you. She’ll respect you more for it.”

 

Allen watched Diaz walk out to the bullpen and head toward the side break room. Allen fiddled with the old Rubix Cube on his desk, turning the colors even more out of order than usual.

 

“Diaz said you wanted to see me, Captain?”

 

Allen jumped at the sound of your voice as you entered his office. He mentally cursed at Diaz, throwing him a look through his glass office. Diaz gave him a sheepish grin as he continued to talk to his fellow officers.

 

“Uh, yes, (L/N) have a seat,” said Allen as he cleared his throat. “How’s your day been?”

 

“Good, just finishing up some old paperwork and then heading home for the night. I’m not in any trouble am I?”

 

“No, of course not,” assured Allen. “Any exciting plans for the weekend?”

 

“Just staying in. I might catch that new sci-fi movie that came out…is there anything else that I can help you with? I’m sure you didn’t just call me in to talk about my weekend plans,” you joked.

 

“Actually, I was wondering, since you’re not doing anything, if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?”

 

You were thrown off by the question and studied Allen, wondering if this was some type of office prank. With a quick look back, you saw no one was paying attention, not even Diaz who was notorious for being the precinct’s unofficial comedian. Then again, Allen was far too serious to go along with something as silly as a prank.

 

“Dinner? With you?” you asked in disbelief.

 

“Yes…I have a great chicken parmesan recipe that my grandmother used to make for me. Real authentic, came all the way from Italy and now she’s passed it down to me,” babbled Allen. “Hey, you know what, forget I said anything. You probably already have plans for tonight and-”

 

“That sounds good,” you grinned. “Should I bring a bottle of wine? Red sound good?”

 

“Uh, yeah, red is- red is good,” stammered Allen. You gave him a smile and got up from your chair.

 

“I’ll see you tonight. Is six okay with you?” you asked.

 

“Six is great,” said Allen.

 

You gave a slight wave as he watched you walk back to your desk. When he made sure that you weren’t looking, he couldn’t help but tighten his first in excitement, giving it a good shake.

 

“You still got it Allen.”


End file.
